murum_ad_hortumfandomcom-20200215-history
Asnae
Asnae the Unknowable Alignment: CN Asnea is most often seen as a strangely iridescent cat, no one knows if this is her real form or not, but it is the most common one. She has a great love of thieves and grand capers, but hates brute force and dislikes muggers and such. She will support anyone who uses wits to win. No one finds Asnea, she finds the people she likes and offers a deal. Powers Lesser Beast Power, Feline's Luck: Once per day the sorcerer may reroll any check, she may choose to do this after seeing the roll, but before knowing the result of the action Beast Power, Cat Charm: The sorcerer gains a permanent bonus to Bluff, Diplomacy and Sense Motive Spell List Lvl 0 * Detect Magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. * Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks * Daze: Humanoid creature of 4 HD or less loses next action. * Dancing Lights: Creates torches or other lights * Ghost Sound: Figment sounds. * Mage Hand: 5-pound telekinesis * Message: Whispered conversation at distance * Arcane Mark: Inscribes a personal rune (visible or invisible) * Prestidigitation: Performs minor tricks. Lvl 1 * Protection from Law: +2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders * Grease: Makes 10-ft. square or one object slippery. * Obscuring Mist: Fog surrounds you. * IdentifyM: Determines properties of magic item. * Hypnotism: Fascinates 2d4 HD of creatures. * Magic Missile: 1d4+1 damage; +1 missile per two levels above 1st (max 5). * Disguise Self: Changes your appearance. * Magic Aura: Alters object’s magic aura * Silent Image: Creates minor illusion of your design * Ventriloquism: Throws voice for 1 min./level * Animate Rope: Makes a rope move at your command * Erase: Mundane or magical writing vanishes * Expeditious Retreat: Your speed increases by 30 ft Lvl 2 * Obscure Object: Masks object against scrying. * Fog Cloud: Fog obscures vision * Glitterdust: Blinds creatures, outlines invisible creatures. * Locate Object: Senses direction toward object (specific or type). * Daze Monster: Living creature of 6 HD or less loses next action. * Blur: Attacks miss subject 20% of the time. * Hypnotic Pattern: Fascinates (2d4 + level) HD of creatures * Minor Image: As silent image, plus some sound * Mirror Image: Creates decoy duplicates of you (1d4 +1 per three levels, max 8) * Misdirection: Misleads divinations for one creature or object. * Phantom Trap: Makes item seem trapped. * Alter Self: Assume form of a similar creature. * Knock: Opens locked or magically sealed door. * Levitate: Subject moves up and down at your direction * Rope Trick: As many as eight creatures hide in extradimensional space Lvl 3 * Dispel Magic: Cancels magical spells and effects. * Magic Circle against Law: As protection ''spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. * NondetectionM: Hides subject from divination, scrying. * Stinking Cloud: Nauseating vapors, 1 round/level. * Arcane Sight: Magical auras become visible to you. * Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: Hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level. * Telepathic Bond, Lesser: As ''telepathic bond, ''but you and one other creature. * Tongues: Speak any language. * Suggestion: Compels subject to follow stated course of action. * Illusory ScriptM: Only intended reader can decipher. * Invisibility Sphere: Makes everyone within 10 ft. invisible. * Major Image: As ''silent image, plus sound, smell and thermal effects. * Secret Page: Changes one page to hide its real content. * Gaseous Form: Subject becomes insubstantial and can fly slowly. Lvl 4 * Dimensional Anchor: Bars extradimensional movement. * Dimension Door: Teleports you short distance. * Solid Fog: Blocks vision and slows movement. * Charm Monster: Makes monster believe it is your ally. * Confusion: Subjects behave oddly for 1 round/level. * Crushing Despair: Subjects take –2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. * Geas, Lesser: Commands subject of 7 HD or less. * Hallucinatory Terrain: Makes one type of terrain appear like another (field into forest, or the like). * Illusory Wall: Wall, floor, or ceiling looks real, but anything can pass through. * Rainbow Pattern: Lights fascinate 24 HD of creatures. * Polymorph: Gives one willing subject a new form. Lvl 5 * Mage's Private Sanctum: Prevents anyone from viewing or scrying an area for 24 hours. * Secret Chest: Hides expensive chest on Ethereal Plane; you retrieve it at will. * Telepathic Bond: Link lets allies communicate. * Feeblemind: Subject’s Int and Cha drop to 1. * Mind Fog: Subjects in fog get –10 to Wis and Will checks. * Sending: Delivers short message anywhere, instantly. * Dream: Sends message to anyone sleeping. * False Vision: Fools scrying with an illusion. * Mirage Arcana: As hallucinatory terrain, plus structures. * Persistent Image: As major image, but no concentration required. * Seeming: Changes appearance of one person per two levels. * Fabricate: Transforms raw materials into finished items.